Together
by XxMikomiAixX
Summary: Summary- No matter what, they'll always know each other. Naruto and Sasuke as different animes.


A/N- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~! I missed you all soooooooo much! Anyway, I got INSPIRED! This is a couple of drabbles, of which Naruto and Sasuke go into different animes. For example, what it would be like if they were like Light and L from Death Note? If you would like me to make an elaboration story on any of them, tell me! It'll be fun! So PLEASE review and tell me what you think! It makes me very happy and drives me to write more. Although, I'll write even if you don't review!

PLEASE ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing! None of the animes mentioned are mine, nor is Naruto and Sasuke.

YOSH! HERE WE GO~!

~*First Anime/Light Novel*~

"SAAAAAA-SUUUUUU-KEEEEEE-KUUUUUUN~!" The 21-year-old blonde yelled out in anger.

"Didn't I say never to come back to Konoha ever again! Sa-su-ke-kuuuun yoooooooo?" Naruto growled spitting out his cigarette and squishing it under his feet. That bastard always pissed him off, ever since they were introduced by Kiba back in high school. He just seemed distrustful (especially hated his red eyes), he-no, IT always made Naruto use violence.

Naruto hated violence.

"Awww, but Naru-chan~!" Sasuke said in a mocking tone, a playing smirk on his lips. One of the things Sasuke hated about Naruto is that he just can't listen to REASON! "I just wanted to see how things were flowing here, is that soooo bad~?"

Naruto ground his teeth more at the stupid nick name; he looked around himself for something…

Ahhh, a vending machine! That should squish the damn flea.

Sasuke got out his switch blade, and sighed. I guess his lovely humans would just have to wait. But he enjoyed it, even if he hates the protozoan blonde (hope he jumps off a cliff for all he cares), he was entertaining. He couldn't imagine his life without him.

Naruto went to the vending machine, crouched down…

And picked it up without any trouble.

Machine over head, Naruto threw the vending machine at Sasuke, who dodged quickly.

And so another of their dangerous tangos begins.

Cuts, punches, kicks, and dodging. A fantastic show to see.

A cut on Naruto's signature bartender suit and Naruto punches Sasuke square in the face, screaming, "This was a gift from my brother, you louse!" Naruto's handsome face twisted in anger.

Naruto was a handsome boy, especially since his younger brother, Kyuubi became a famous actor. Even Sasuke had to agree, he had even had the pleasure to see him asleep once in high school.

'So cute, he even looks human…' he thought at the time.

Sasuke was also handsome, dark hair, pale skin, and a slender figure. What drove people away is his eyes, which were a crimson red.

Did they know that they were angry at each other for the same reasons though?

Naruto Uzumaki was born a monster, born with super-human strength even though he came from a normal family. But that's what he wanted to be, normal. He wanted to love someone who wasn't afraid of him. Sasuke just can't stand that! Why would he want to be normal? Didn't he know that he could do so much, why be human? Although he was sort of glad Naruto wasn't human, he would hate to play favorites.

Sasuke Uchiha was born a human, a smart one at that. But he didn't want that, he wanted to become something more! He became a monster, but not with strength or anything. But with his love of humans! He loved that they were so easy to read! He loved to see their misery. Naruto couldn't get why that was so. Sasuke should just be what he was born to be.

But they both wonder what would happen if they ever worked together.

*Second anime/manga*

A shadow stared down in wonder of this little child whose soul was pure and eyes shone blue. Of whose blonde hair was matted down with blood and whose body was caged up.

He needed this soul.

"Are you an angel?" the small boy mused aloud.

"I am a demon." The demon smirked, eyes now glowing red.

The boy backed away slightly.

"Would you like a wish? Would you like revenge on these people? I can lend you all that and more, if you make a contract with me. But what is your name, my dear child?"

"N-Naruto…" Naruto said quietly.

He wondered if this demon would really help him. But he didn't want his strength.

"I don't need your help!" Naruto yelled suddenly, leaving the dark figure shocked. "I can get out of here all by myself! But, when I get out…. I DO need you then. I want someone who will love me, protect me, and obey all my commands. I want you…

To become my butler." With finality in his tone.

To say the shadow was surprised was an understatement. He would enjoy eating this loving, pure soul.

"I need a name for you to call me… bocchan." he said in a playing tone, liking the way it sounded on his tongue.

Naruto thought long and hard about a suitable name.

A name of someone who would love, protect and serve. Like a dog.

A dog.

Naruto thought about his dog a got before all of this mess happened and found the name to be just perfect.

"Your name, my dear butler, will be…

Sasuke."

And Sasuke and Naruto wondered how they would stay together until the day Naruto gave up his soul to the devil.

*Third anime/manga*

Naruto looked on the screen of his computer, this time it was a classmate of his. Great.

Naruto put on his blood red kimono with white chrysanthemums spread all over. Soon he was led by his companions to the latest person who used Hell Correspondence.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I have heard your call of vengeance."

"N-naruto! You're Hell Boy?" Sasuke's eyes widened so much it looked like they would just pop out any minute now.

Sasuke's classmate was Hell Boy.

Sasuke's best friend was Hell Boy.

Sasuke's crush was Hell-fucking-Boy!

"Here," Naruto handed him a doll made of straw. The doll had a red string tied to the neck as a bow.

"If you truly want revenge then take off the string. But be warned, once you un-tie it, you will be in a contract with me. That means I will take your soul to eternal Damnation. Like this." Naruto snapped his fingers to show Sasuke his fate in Hell.

Of course he could not make it nor see the vision that is entirely up to Sasuke.

Fire blazing all around Sasuke, so close to him if he even twitched he would be burned. "Oh dear, Sasuke." A familiar voice rang out. "It looks like you could use some help. Allow me."

Soon Sasuke saw his best friend poor oil all over Sasuke's body. And watched and laughed as Sasuke felt the burns and screamed his lungs out.

Sasuke screamed a little bit before realizing he was back in reality.

Would that really happen? For all of eternity?

But Itachi would go to Hell as well. Sasuke thought of this and felt relieved, as long as Itachi got what he deserved. Plus if there was an entrance of Hell, he would wait for his crush to come every time he had come to bring another victim.

Sasuke ripped the string off the doll.

Sasuke and Naruto wondered what would happen when they see each other in school tomorrow.

*Fourth anime/manga*

"Wow all ready 500 names?" Naruto laughed as he saw this new human (Sasuke, he thought fondly) write down more names in the Death Note.

Sasuke looked up to the Shinigami and smirked, "Why, of course! This world is just full of scum and it's about time someone took care of the trash. Which is me, Kira." Sasuke snacked on a potato chip and threw Naruto the apple on the desk.

"Oh how you humans entertain me!" Naruto laughed again as he looked in the mirror, he thought he should change the Shinigami uniform. The skirt always bothered him! Maybe take away the earring as well.

"Ne, Naruto?"

"Hmmm~?"

Sasuke turned to him, eyes serious, "You said Shinigamis die when they fall in love right? Does that mean you have no heart?"

Naruto was very curious what brought this on, but he answered anyhow, "No, we don't die when we fall in love, and we do have hearts, but there small and black. We die when we extend someone's life when it's time for them to die. An act of love, if you will~!"

"Ahh."

Both Naruto and Sasuke wondered what would happen when Sasuke's time came.

*Fifth anime/manga*

"Ahhhhh~! What a wonderful April morning! I can't wait to meet my new sensei~!" Naruto chimed as he walked to school.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the closest Sakura Tree.

It had a man hanging from it.

"W-whaaa?" Naruto went to the tree and pulled on the rope so hard that the man, and tree branch it was hanging on, fell onto the concrete.

Naruto stared at the man for a long time before he saw the man coughing and gasping for air.

"WHAT IF I HAD DIED YOU MORON?" The man shouted at Naruto.

"Huh?"

"I was trying to commit suicide? Why did you stop me?"

The answer was so weird, it made the man wonder if the boy had a therapist.

"Why would anyone want to die on such a beautiful morning~? And you weren't trying to kill yourself mister, you were trying to make yourself TALLER~! My Dad did it so much when I was little because he had lost his job. He thought it was because he was too short~! Even Mom did it!"

"Listen kid-

"But you're really tall as it is~! No need to make yourself even taller~!"

The man sighed, he had a class to teach.

"Whatever kid, you should get to school. Your sensei wouldn't like if you were late. I'm Sasuke Uchiha by the way."

"Uzumaki Naruto~! And you're right! Then I'll just on my way!"

And so they took off.

In the same direction.

To the same school.

And to the same classroom.

Both Sasuke and Naruto wondered what type of year this would be.

*Sixth anime/manga*

Naruto sobbed in front of the older man.

"How could he? You love him and he decides to show you his new fiancée first!" Naruto felt bad for the writer, Sasuke who was in love with Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother.

Sasuke remained silent.

"I mean! I'm crying for you! You emotionless prick! Don't you care? Can't you cry?" He yelled some more, his breath showing from the cold winter night.

Sasuke came closer to Naruto as he continued on.

"He's your crush right? I'm so sorry! I am so sor-

He was cut off by a pair of lips meeting his.

Naruto's heart raced and slowly shut his eyes face becoming more flushed.

It was a short kiss, a chaste one. Both lips were slightly chapped and they just sort of stayed in that position, but it had a sweet feeling to it.

When it ended Sasuke laid his head on Naruto's shoulder, warm breath tickling the blonde's neck.

"You talk to damn much."

Naruto chuckled quietly.

"But listen", Sasuke's voice became more hoarse by each word, "I have never, ever cried in front of anyone before you."

And soon Naruto felt a tear drop on his neck.

So he just held the older man in his small arms, hoping to comfort him.

And both Sasuke and Naruto wondered why they didn't want to leave the position.

*And lastly, for your entertainment, a reverse*

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed across the Valley of the End.

Why! Why was he doing this? He had seemed so happy.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and slowly turned around to face Sasuke.

"Hey, Teme. So glad to see you." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Why are you doing this damnit! Are you an idiot? Just come back!"

Was Sasuke really that dumb.

"And here I thought you were my best friend." Naruto started, "You couldn't even see through my little façade? How sad, Sasuke!" He smirked evilly, eyes now red.

Sasuke couldn't believe his words. Naruto, who used to smile and whine, and obsess over ramen…

Was a lie?

'No!' Sasuke thought, shaking his head. 'This in front of me isn't Naruto! I know it! I'll bring him home! I'll make sure this time I know what's wrong! I'll save my best friend…'

Sasuke jumped across the waterfall to land a punch on Naruto's face.

And so a battle began.

A battle of strength, friendship and bonds.

But it wasn't enough.

Sasuke Uchiha, had failed in bringing back his best friend.

As Naruto limped away from the scene, and as Sasuke lay on the ground, eyes barley open (he was too weak to get up so for now he would let Naruto leave) they both wondered.

What would happen, if it was the opposite?

Owari.

A/N- REVIEW~!


End file.
